mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Affiliations
This page contains all the affiliations and teams that exist in Magical Girl Raising Project universe. Land of Magic See Land of Magic. Osk's Faction See Osk's Faction. Puk's Faction See Puk's Faction. Caspar's Faction See Caspar's Faction. Homeland Information Bureau See Homeland Information Bureau. Examination Division See Examination Division. Human Resources Division See Human Resources Division. Foreign Affairs Division See Foreign Affairs Division. R&D Division See R&D Division. Public Relation Division See Public Relations Division. IT Division See IT Division. Magical Girl Management Division See Magical Girl Management Division. Mao School See Mao School. Team Ruler Team Ruler (ルーラチーム) is a group created and led by Ruler during Magical Girl Raising Project. Members Summary In order to bring down Calamity Mary, she gathers a small group of Magical Girls, indenting to use them as shields to protect her. Despite looking down on her subjects and frequently calling them 'idiots', she genuinely cares for them and won't let anyone of them to drop out of the rankings. Team Clantail Team Clantail (クランテイルチーム) is a group led by Clantail during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Members Summary Team Daisy Team Daisy (デイジーチーム) is a group led by Magical Daisy during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Members Summary Team Bell Team Bell (ベルチーム) is a group led by Detec Bell during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Members Summary Team Pfle Team Pfle (プフレチーム) is a group led by Pfle during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Members Summary Namiyama Middle School Namiyama students are a group led by Wedin during Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Members Summary They were transformed by the Mascot Fairy Toko and were told that they were chosen to become Magical Girls and was task to protect her from an evil witch. B-City Investigation Team B-City Investigation Team (B市捜査班) is a team, led by Mana, sent by the Land of Magic in order to capture the assassin in B-City during Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Members Summary Originally, the team only consist of Mana and Hana Gekokujou. They went to Namiyama middle school to capture the assassin however when they were outnumbered, they retreated and called for backup. The Land of Magic later sent out Mao Pam, Ripple and 7753 from different division to assist them. Together, they form a plan to capture the assassin and would later engage the Namiyama students once more. When the situation escalates, they worked together with the students and Pythie Frederica to defeat Pukin. Prisoners Prisoners (脱獄囚) is a group of former prisoners, led by Tot Pop, who broke out and came to B-City looking for the assassin during Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Members Summary Tot Pop's sponsor who organized the jail break, hired her to break Pythie Frederica, Pukin and Sonia Bean out of prison. Together, they went to B City to find the assassin however as B City was being quarantine, Pythie would use her crystal ball and teleport her group into the city. They would later interfere the battle between the investigation team and the Namiyama students. Pure Elements Pure Elements (ピュアエレメンツ) is a group of manmade magical girls in S-City in Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. Members Summary They were created by Professor Tanaka. Soon afterwards, Princess Deluge invited Prism Cherry to her hideout. Together they form the Pure Elements. They would shout out their names and pose before engaging the disruptors. Freelancers Freelancers (フリーランス) are people who have no real job and accept temporary job offers from any people. Members Other members: *Kokuri-chan *Auro *Negino Summary Secret Team Secret Team (機密チーム) is a group of people, led by Dark Cutie, sent by Pfle to collaborate with Princess Deluge on the mission of capturing Premium Sachiko in Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES. Members Summary They are bounty hunters with Dark Cutie specializing in assassination, Monoshiri Mi-chan who is the strategist of the team and Glassianne who scout the area with her magical glasses and provide information on the go.Category:Terminology The Resistance The Resistance ' (反体制派) is groups of people who view the Magical Kingdom as corrupted and want to overthrow it or completely reform it. (''Note: Currently there is no connection between the "Resistance" led by Tot Pop and the "Resistance" in the F-City. This is a rather general term used to describe those who oppose Magical Kingdom and plan to take action on it; therefore not all the "Resistance" are guaranteed to be connected.) Members '''The Resistance in limited (and episodes Φ): The Resistance in F2P: Summary Category:Affiliations Category:Teams